


【林秦】距离为负

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529





	【林秦】距离为负

从滁西市出差回来没空闲几天刑警支队上下再次陷入一片紧张。一件发生在高档小区的恶性碎尸案让忙碌的年末更加不得安宁，为了大年三十能在家里吃上香喷喷的年夜饭而不是在冻死人的天气里出外勤查案，龙番警局的刑警们拼了老命终于赶在除夕之前结了案。  
林涛发挥了自己打小练出的厚脸皮坚持要送秦明回家，接着再死乞白赖的赖着不走了。  
说来两人确定关系也有小半月了，除了在酒店那晚林涛得了点甜头，回来了别说亲嘴，就是小手都没牵一个。再加上碎尸案影响恶劣，为了破案整个刑警队都忙得昏天黑地。林涛带着侦查员追着嫌犯在几个省之间到处跑，宣布结案的那一刻他如释重负的长舒一口气，目光习惯性的落到秦明身上，恰好秦明侧头过来，两人目光相接的那一瞬仿若隔世。  
“明天回去看看咱爸妈吧。”林涛盯着车外一闪而过的街景，转过头认真的看着秦明。  
他说的是咱爸妈。握着方向盘的手不着痕迹的一颤，秦明快速眨了几下眼压下心里蓦然涌起的说不清道不明的情绪。  
其实到了现在他依然觉得有些不真实，他怎么就答应林涛和他在一起了？当时的他处于感性凌驾于理智之上的状态，是房间里的气氛不容他拒绝，是林涛的吻太过热烈以至于让他无法思考，等终于反应过来时两人的关系已经变得不一样了。  
秦明不会告诉林涛其实他还没准备好，对于未来，一向习惯着力于准确数据的秦明第一次感觉一切都失去了原有的掌控。  
“你怎么了？”见秦明很久都不说话，林涛有些担心。  
“没事。”秦明咬了咬嘴唇，又沉默了一会儿才说：“好。”  
林涛隔着车窗看了眼窗外的反光镜，只看到自己笑的无比灿烂的一张脸。  
……  
书桌前的背影瘦削而笔直，林涛头上搭着毛巾，右手端着一杯热牛奶从厨房出来走到秦明身后。  
我们内心的丑恶让这座城市变成了炼狱。  
他看到他在笔记本上写下结案语，盖上笔盖，纤细的指尖轻轻夹着鼻翼点合在一处。感受到身后传来的温度，秦明回过身便看见一张熟悉的带着温柔的笑脸。  
“喝杯牛奶吧，熬了这么久的夜，得好好睡一觉了。”  
林涛蹲下来微仰着头看着坐在椅子上的秦明，咧开嘴露出一排雪白的牙。他目不转睛地盯着秦明喝完牛奶，看到丰润的唇边留有一圈奶渍，嫩红的舌尖微微伸出来无意识地想要把奶渍舔净，可已经有人先一步动作。  
林涛站起来一手掌着椅背一手撑住桌沿将秦明圈在自己怀里，低下头用舌头慢慢将奶渍卷入口中。  
“好甜。”他低低说了一声，双唇已经重新覆盖上了眼前那张因突如其来的亲密而惊讶微张的唇。他的手从椅背移到秦明脑后，微微使力将他按向自己，舌尖互相抵着嬉戏纠缠，一个想要抗拒，一个不容抗拒。  
秦明被林涛带着转身背抵着桌沿，行止间笔记本连着笔被手肘一齐碰落掉在了地面，落地的轻响掩盖不了唇齿交融的水声和逐渐加重的鼻息，丝毫没有引起屋内人的注意。  
他仿佛到了一个无氧的环境，紧闭的双眼脑海中开始出现白茫茫的一片，他张着嘴想要呼吸却不想被人从肺部夺走更多的氧气。那个人用手摩擦着他的西装外套，指腹的热度透过布料烙印在肌肤上，软下的四肢顺从的由那人脱下他包裹在外面坚强的伪装，纤长的脖颈自动后仰任他拉下领带解开领扣。  
“唔……”秦明闷哼一声，左右不断摆着头开始挣扎躲避，胸腔快要爆炸的疼痛不断上升，眩晕的意识甚至已经在努力思考他要是死了，是属于机械性窒息还是属于根本无法解释的窒息原因。抬起手紧紧揪住林涛的衣袖，秦明感觉到一只手直接从后面揽住他的腰将他一把抱起，臀部接触到冰冷的桌面，施加在唇上的压力终于渐渐散去，他喘息着睁开眼，书架上两边安装的灯，暖黄的灯光让他目眩，只看到一张模糊的脸离他越来越近。  
脖子上传来一阵细微的刺痛，似乎是牙齿咬着皮肤稍稍用力碾磨着留下印记，秦明微仰着头抵着整齐摆放的书上，听着林涛一声一声眷恋的喃呢。暗哑的嗓音“秦明”和“宝宝”交织，成了蛊惑的毒药，他睁开眼只看到头顶的天花板化成了一圈圈荡漾的波纹，旋转着将他推入深渊。  
炙热的嘴唇顺着脖颈优美的曲线一路下滑至胸膛，林涛一看了然，终于明白秦明为何如此适合穿西装。这具优美的躯体虽然瘦削却分布着匀称的肌肉，饱满的胸肌将衬衫完美的撑了起来，让他身姿显得更加挺拔而不柔弱。  
手指缓缓解开剩下的几颗扣子，他并没有将衬衫整个从秦明身上脱下来，而是就让衬衫顺着地心引力滑下去到手肘部位侃侃挂住。一双带有枪茧的手分别捏住灯光下莹润的手臂，再次膜拜般的倾身上去与之纠缠。  
秦明长这么大从来没有过这种体验，几乎赤裸的呈现于人前，身体在抚慰下渐渐绽放出异于平常的热度。他能够感受到一双同样灼热的手在身体上滑动，抬起他的双腿让他夹住林涛的腰。他被整个人抱住，像一只树袋熊一样挂在人身上，随着林涛的坐下而跨坐在他身上。秦明看见林涛变戏法似的手里多了两件他想都想不到的东西。  
一瓶润滑剂和一盒安全套，眯着眼看了眼包装还是苹果味的。  
这样一来林涛想方设法也要留下来就有了合理的解释。  
秦明抬起原本靠在林涛肩上的头一眼狠狠瞪过去，没想到放在背上游移的手顺着脊柱线滑下去陷进雪白的两股之间，沾上润滑剂的手指轻轻戳着私密处的皱褶挤了进去，撕裂的不适让秦明皱紧眉，但在撩拨下硬起来的前端被握住缓缓滑动，前方的快感跟后面的疼痛混合成奇异的感觉让秦明脸上的色彩交织变化，痛苦和迷离皆有。  
身上已经起了一层薄汗变得十分滑腻，双腿不停的打颤，秦明的身体开始不断小幅度痉挛，随着林涛手上的动作，他的前面涨的厉害，双臀不自觉的开始摩擦林涛的大腿，后面的肉穴也在手指抽插和身体移动中不断流出润滑剂和肠液。  
一道白光从身下生出，似乎是要顺着他的身体冲破颅骨头皮从头顶直冲而出，可就在最关键的那一刻，前方的铃口被人无情的堵住。  
“你……放开！”秦明涨红着一张脸，少有表情的脸上露出被欺负的泫然欲泣，他的手搭在林涛肩上，手指无力的不断抠着林涛坚实的背，最后泄愤般张嘴狠狠咬上林涛的肩。  
林涛闷哼一声，还真痛。可是他的神情表现的十分愉悦，装满爱意的眼睛因为情欲而变得幽深。  
他咬着秦明的耳朵低声安抚：“别急，很快就到了。”  
混乱的秦明没有听到裤链拉开的声音，堵住铃口的手指松开，他哆嗦着释放出来，身后插入体内的手指在内壁剧烈的收缩下退了出去，取而代之的是坚硬滚烫的性器不顾内壁的阻碍直冲进来一插到底。  
“啊！”一声凄厉的叫喊在空旷的房间回荡，高潮时后穴被性器破开填满的感觉并不好受，但疼痛很快就褪去，只剩酥痒难耐在骨子里回荡。  
林涛畅快的呼出一口气，被内壁紧紧包裹的感觉仿佛已经置身梦境，性器上凸出的每一根青筋都被柔嫩的内壁极其周到的安抚着。他等着秦明的身体不再颤抖的那么厉害的时候动了一下，立刻感觉到似乎有千万张嘴在吸着自己那处，稍微抽出一点就被不停挽留，进去时又欲拒还迎。  
“宝宝，你果然口是心非呢。”终于吃到的林涛胆子大了起来，张口就开始调戏秦明。  
“你滚出来！”秦明说话难得带了恼羞成怒的脏字。  
“啊？”  
“谁让你进来不带套的！”  
然后林涛眼睁睁地看着自己小兄弟从温室里滑了出来，更惊讶的瞪大眼看着秦明用嘴撕开安全套的袋子，纤细的手指分开替林涛穿上。  
薄薄的手掌扶着滚烫挺直的柱体时，秦明有些犹豫了，他在害怕。  
这么大的东西是如何被毫无保留的容纳而不会受伤的，关于括约肌的活动极限，脑中不合时宜的想起法医人类学的知识，要是此时林涛知道他在分心想这个的话估计会立马吐血萎掉。  
秦明的分神让林涛很明显的不满，这是宝宝在嫌弃他不够努力的表现啊！于是林涛拦腰一把搂住秦明，分开他的双腿让他骑在自己胯上握住腰身逼他坐了下去。  
下身的撞击迫使秦明不再考虑那些问题，他咬住自己的手指极力忍住呻吟，有什么东西就要冲破喉咙破土而出，他再也思考不了其他，只能随着林涛的动作绞住自己，手掌摩擦过自己的脸遮住一只眼，再用牙齿咬住指尖。  
“宝宝，叫出来嘛，我想听听你的声音。”撒娇耍赖的声音混合着使坏笑声，林涛抱着他站起来，随着他的动作秦明只感觉自己是被插在一根火热滚烫的铁棍上，插在体内的性器头部不断重重擦过体内那一点，惹得他筛糠一般全身剧烈颤抖，全身的着力点就在那处，他就要被穿透了，眼前在放着五彩斑斓的烟花。  
等背部终于接触到柔软的床面时，两人的腹部已经湿了一片，不断有肠液随着林涛抽插的动作被带出来弄湿床单，秦明将头埋在枕头内，细碎的气音依然断断续续传了出来。  
“宝宝，我想就这样和你一辈子。”  
他被林涛大力的动作弄到几乎陷进床垫里，那个人还在耳边得逞进尺的一边说些荤话一边朝他表露爱意。  
“谁要和你……”一辈子。这句话被猛然加快的进攻撞的粉碎，肉穴里感到一股灼热，随后就是作怪了很久的性器退出去。连着加班又让林涛胡搅蛮缠了半夜，秦明虚阖着眼疲惫的下一秒就要睡过去，可耳边又传来包装袋撕开的响声。  
一双手抱着他的腰让他俯跪在床上，秦明惊恐地转过脸往后看，林涛正覆身上来。  
“宝宝，再来一次嘛～”林涛俯下身亲亲秦明嘴角，说的同时坚硬的性器再次顶了进来。  
秦明还能说什么？他每一次想要开口就会被林涛给撞的化成吟叫，好不容易蓄积力量拳头在凶猛的攻势下无力的搭在林涛放在他肩上的手背上，两人十指相扣，喘息和着哽咽抽气交织成婉转缠绵。  
后来再发生了什么秦明已经记不太清了，昏昏欲睡时有一双有力的臂膀紧紧抱住他，无意中貌似听到林涛在耳边说着：“宝宝，我好爱你哦。”  
但当时累极的他只觉得大冬天怎么还有蚊子在耳边乱飞，这不符合科学。于是下意识一巴掌拍上去，然后只得听一声惨叫。  
世界终于清静了，秦明勾勾嘴角安稳的沉沉睡去。  
End  
无节操无廉耻无颜面三无恶搞彩蛋  
由于第二天起床后林涛偷偷潜入浴室，对正在洗澡的秦明做了某些不可言喻的事，进而直接导致两人中午回父母家的时间晚了点。  
门打开的一瞬间林涛的笑一下子僵在脸上，他没想到秦明的父母也在。他和秦明是大学同校不同届的室友，因为两人爸爸的职业都是警察所以两家关系在两人成为朋友后也变得很好，可怎么也没想到会在这个时候碰到一起。  
他昨天打电话回家的时候也没听说今天伯父伯母也会来啊，这让他和秦明一点心理准备都没有。  
林妈妈倒是没在意，她一看儿子回来了立马喜笑颜开，“老头子，涛涛带着宝宝回来啦！”  
林涛：what？？？  
秦明：？？？  
秦明转过脸朝林涛抛去满心疑问，林涛也皱着眉一脸搞不清楚状况。  
“亲家公亲家母啊，孩子们回来啦咱们也可以开饭了。”林妈妈拉着秦妈妈两个人说笑着又回过来赶紧招呼愣在门边的两个人快进屋。  
机械性地走到客厅，没等林涛秦明两个人坐上沙发，连续的信息轰炸又让他们接着回不了神。  
“以后咱们就是一家人了，这么多年了涛涛你才把宝宝带回来真是把我们瞒的辛苦哦，以为不说我们几个老骨头就不知道你们俩的事吗？”林妈妈埋怨自家儿子，欣喜地拉过秦明上上下下看了好几圈。  
秦明：（CPU过载，死机中）  
林涛咽了咽口水，诺诺开口小心提醒：“妈，我和秦明才刚确定关系半个月呢……”  
在场的四个家长皆是一惊，一秒后纷纷哈哈大笑。  
“涛涛你就别骗妈了，你和明明不是参加工作第二年就在一起了吗？”秦妈妈越看越觉得两个孩子登对，再次为当初没有冲动之下拆散两个人感到十分庆幸。  
林涛：我参加工作第二年到底发生了什么事能让我妈他们误会的这么深_(:зゝ∠)_  
秦明：猜不中开头也猜不中结局，宝宝真的心里苦  
……  
那个火爆的匿名用户求助帖【求助】试问一个火热的逗比该如何拯救性冷淡的媳妇_(:зゝ∠)_的楼主在消失了近一个月终于想起自己还有个大坑没填，爬上来报告自己的最新近况  
匿名用户：过了一个愉快的春节，爸妈让我们快点攒好公休假好去旅游结婚嘿嘿~宝宝真好吃(ˉ﹃ˉ)谢谢2490L的朋友推荐苹果味的OO，宝宝说他很满意呢（づ￣3￣）づ╭?～【啊啊啊啊宝宝不要打我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
吃瓜群众：楼主又秀恩爱又污的可以，简直没眼看[拜拜]


End file.
